Flare
Flare, labeled as The Dangerous Dare Devil '''is a character from Total Drama Oweguy and was the main antagonist for most of the season. He was originally on the Screaming Hamburgers team. He also competed in Total Drama Tourism and was originally on Team Goth. Biography Flare has been a dangerous guy since he was a little kid. When he was in kindergarden he did a dare from jumping from one table to another but messed up and ended up getting stiches. Another time he jumped over a truck but got a broken leg when he landed. When he was fifteen years old he jumped into a shark tank at the aquarium and wrestled one of them but he ended up getting arrested afterward. His parents had to sell some of their most precious things in order to get him out. After that Flare started getting a little more dangerous and started to carry a pocket knife. Later he started watching TDI and thought Duncan was the coolest guy ever. He tried writing in to make it to TDA but failed. He also tried getting in to Total Drama Hamburger but failed as well. But he finally got picked for Total Drama Oweguy a few days after the Celebrity Manhunt special. His goal in Total Drama is to win. Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp! Flare was the ninth contestant to arrive. Marine asked how he got all of his injuries and explained that he jumped over a truck, swam with sharks, and jumped out of a plan. Marine liked that and gave him a thumbs up. After everyone else arrived and got the group picture done, Oweguy assigned the teams. Flare gets put onto the Screaming Hamburgers team. After eating they prepare for their first challenge. A hang gliding race In Hang Gliding Race of Doom Flare was the only one who didn't go for the Screaming Hamburgers. Oweguy said he shouldn't do the challenge because something bad might happen making him upset by that comment. Besides that his team won invincibility, making him safe that night. In When Fears Attack the challenge was to conquer your worst fear. Flare didn't have a major role in this chapter and his fear was skipped but even when Jake couldn't conquer his fear of high dives the Screaming Hamburgers still won, granting them invinicbility a second time. In What Ever Happened to Oweguy?! Flare along with Marine, Kuro, and Catherine woke up early due to that Jake was snoring loudly. They noticed that Oweguy wasn't around and he wrote a note saying that the challenge was to find his hiding place and the winner gets a reward. Flare didn't wake up the rest of the contestants when they started even though Catherine said they should've. He also forms a conflict against Kuro who was mad at him because he wasn't helping them find Oweguy. He told him that he didn't want to find Oweguy and told him that he won't go home if they lose because it was an reward challenge. Kuro just told him to participate in the challenge which he angerly accepts and once they leave they give an angry glare. He wasn't shown much after that but the Screaming Hamburgers lost the challenge due to that Chuck found Oweguy first but due to it being a reward challenge they didn't have to go to the elimination ceremony. The rest of the members were upset at Flare in Dancing with the Losers but he act innocently in front of them. The challenge was a dance contest but Flare didn't participate in the challenge. However, the Screaming Hamburgers lost the challenge due to that Jake, Emily and Jasmine didn't do well during the challenge. Flare was safe that night at the elimination ceremony and Jake was sent home because he got the lowest score in the challenge. In Welcome to the World of Mutant Animals the contestants had to spend a night at Mutant Island. An island that's full of Mutant Animals. At one point Kuro and Catherine got attacked by a mutant bee and got saved by Flare and Marine. They see a bunch of purple clouds appear and see that the Dark Phantom was creating them. Flare and Marine engage it in battle and Flare hits its weak spot and stuns it but it then causes a huge blast causing everyone on the island to be blown off it and land back at camp. Due to everyone end up there at the same time it was a tie but Chad had to be sent home due to that he got attacked by Mutant Beavers and Geese. In The Even Bigger Sleep Oweguy gave the contestants a night off but was really tricking them to making them stay awake all night which happened. Flare was very upset about what Oweguy did but he did do a good job at the challenge. While most of the contestants went to sleep in just a few hours Flare was one of the last four awake on his team. Then he later made it to being the last two when Kuro and Yuki failed to stay awake. While Chuck was trying to get Marine to take knockout pills Flare saw the can and made her see his plan. Marine then battles Chuck and once she puts him down he plans to get her again until Flare drops a rock on him knocking him out saving Marine. The Masked Warrior was very upset and accidently reveals his secret alliance with Chuck resulting with him getting knocked out as well. With Marine and Flare the last two awake the Screaming Hamburgers win the challenge. In Box-O-Rama Flare was one of the wrestlers for the challenge along with Marine, Kuro, and Yuki, however he lost in round two against the Masked Warrior. He helped Marine in the last round and after the roof crumbled the Masked Warrior lost his power pack that made him stronger resulting in Flare shouting that he was cheating leading to Marine defeating him and also exposed that the Masked Warrior was really the Dark Phantom. Oweguy tried to capture him but it got away and dives into the ocean. Flare's personality starts changing in One Hosts' Trash is Another Contestants' Treasure. The challenge was to find a treasure chest in the ocean and at one point he snapped because their sub was going to slow and pushes Marine out of her seat. Catherine gets mad by what he did and told him that the sub can't go that fast. But Flare changes the machinery and makes it faster but ends up destroying the sub in the process. Now on foot they continue looking but end up running into a shark but they find the chest in the end but they were all shocked to find that it contained nothing. Flare was so upset about it that he started going crazy and Oweguy quickly signed off the show because of that. In Mega Wipeout the challenge was to get through an obsticale course. Flare was having a huge grudge against Catherine currently and pretty much the entire challenge they argued slowing down half the team. Only Kuro, Jasmine, and Yuki made it to the goal for their team while the other team had everyone resulting in the Screaming Hamburgers losing. During the elimination ceremony Flare and Catherine were in the bottom two and the one who was save that night was Flare. Everyone was shocked about Catherine being eliminated and it was shown that Flare changed the voting machine around making whoever voted Flare off really vote off Catherine resulting in him grinning eviliy later at the campfire ceremony. In Battle of the Genders it was now the final ten and Oweguy announced that the next challenge will be boys vs girls and that they would be refacing three challenges they've already done. The first one was the fear conquering one and Flare went for the boys. He had to conquer his fear of pink but fails and the girls end up getting a point. Flare didn't compete in the rest of the challenges but the boys ended up getting a score of two to one and were save from elimination. In The Comeback Guy (and Animal) Flare was the first person to notice Kronk's return and asked Oweguy who else returned and he replied to him by showing Chad. He also reminded him of watching the last aftermath but he watched South Park instead. The challenge was to compete in teams of two and do a little race that involved stuff that involved their teamwork. For the challenge Flare got paired up with Kronk and wasn't really happy about that though he was amazed that Kronk removed a bunch of rocks at the same time. They then got to a cliff which they had to climb. He points at something where Flare sees that it's Chad and Emily but Kronk was really pointing at a banana tree. He climbed up the cliff dragging Flare along with him and managed to get to the top. They also noticed the goal was on the top of the cliff and they, Chad, and Emily all cross at the same time resulting in all four of them winning invincibility. In TDO Kart the challenge was to build your own karts and race them in a three lap race. Flare built a big one and also stole Oweguy's engine. But what Flare didn't know was that before the challenge started the contestants switched karts so Flare wasn't able to drive his kart. In the meantime he got Kronk's banana mobile while Kronk got his. During the race Flare hit a pebble and wiped out and crashed into Kuro's kart. Kronk saw his kart being destroyed and he jumped out of Flare's kart which crashed into the rock wall and Oweguy's engine flew out. Oweguy was surprised and Flare was worried but Oweguy was just surprised that a bolt was missing and not about Flare stealing it. In the end Marine won but due to Flare getting his kart destroyed and not making it to the finish he was not eliminated. In Campsite of Horror Gwen hosted the challenge instead of Oweguy. She covered her face with a hood becaused Oweguy wanted the sub host to be a surprised but Flare insulted her and the ripped the hood off and put a rock in it and threw it at Flare hitting him in the head. When Flare said another thing to Gwen that had the word stupid in it she tells him to shut up which Kuro and Marine liked. The challenge was to get through a maze filled with spooky stuff and Flare taunted Marine that'll he win first. Flare and Marine finish first but then discover the second part of the challenge, another maze but inside a haunted house. Flare had trouble finding the exit to the haunted house and ended up stuck in there for a while. When Kuro, Jasmine, Kronk, Chad, and Emily got to the haunted house they heard someone screaming and got to the room where the person was screaming. The person was revealed to be Flare who got stuck in spider webs and the others didn't help him due to his mean attitude which resulted in him swearing at them. When Marine accidently destroyed the haunted house Flare got unstuck and raced toward the finish but Marine got there first and he lost again. He got very upset at that and luckily knew that it was an award but Gwen told him it wasn't which made him more angry. During the elimination ceremony Flare was in the bottom two along with Dax but got the last Chocolate Gwen and was safe. In Oweguy's Roundup Flare's attidtude has been a problem with Oweguy and he told him that if he kept insulting the staff members he'd be eliminated. The challenge was to catch an animal and the animal they had to pick was choosed by a drawing and the animal Flare had to catch was a bear. He was upset about that because he didn't know how to catch one but Oweguy told him that he can. When picking suplies to catch the bear he got all the useless stuff because he was the last one to pick the stuff so instead he went to camp and got some trash cans. Oweguy told him that the trash cans wouldn't work and he told him that he will see. He then went to a bears cave and tried to catch it with the trash cans only to get attacked by it. He got back to camp without the bear and told Oweguy he didn't want to leave because of his injury and he said he won't but still might get eliminated due to not getting his animal. During the elimination ceremony he was in the bottom two for a second time in a row along with Chad but got the last Chocolate Oweguy and was safe. Total Drama Tourism Trivia *Flare recieved seven Chocolate Oweguy's and placed third. *In Total Drama Tourism Flare recieved two peanut bags and was eliminated by injury. *Flare is the second antagonist in the show after the Dark Phantom. *Flare's hair is similar to Shadow the Hedgehog's spines. *Flare is the second contestant to curse after Marine. *Currently Flare has been in the bottom two the most about three times total. *Flare is the only character on Total Drama Oweguy so far to say suck. *As of chapter 22 Flare no longer has his Shadow spines and has short black hair. *Flare did not return for Total Drama Sci-Fi Action. File:Flare_short_hair.png|Flare after getting his hair shaved. Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Tourism